SUPER SMASH BROS X
by gojidude2
Summary: Fasha, a young 15 year old and was born in Jan. 21st 1999. she is best friends with sonic the hedgehog. they go on insane adventures to stop negaman a identical black and red destructive version of megaman from getting all 5 smash balls and taking over planet nintendo.With the help of the mario bros kirby megaman and the gang,this saiyan and hedgehog duo might pull it off.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in the SMASH MANSION Pikachu and Samus was working on the generator, donkey kong was lifting wights little mac was with fox and kirby and mario were fighting like the rivals there are.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA NOT INVITING C. FALCON BACK!" kirby shouted angrily "BECAUSE YOU GONNA DO THAT RETARDED KIRBY REMIX!" mario shouted back.

(sigh) "guys, whats going on?" mario and kirby turn to see a woman standing in front of them. she had saiyan armor, black hair, and a thick coded monkey like name is Fasha.

"nothing Fasha" mario replied he "whatever you say plumber" mario turns to see a blue hedgehog but he was light blue and chubby he is classic sonic.

classic sonic and Fasha had been best friends for 3 years now. Fasha is 15 years old and was born in Jan. 21 1999 (get it?) she's young determined and beautiful she would be a perfect hero if it wasn't for her big appetite. classic sonic is fast cool and for somewhat serious. but for some reason when he is super sonic he gets even LESS serious and a bit retarded, weird. "THIS JERK WON'T PUT BACK CAPTAIN FALCON!" "FORGET IT KIRBY"! mario and kirby bickered back and forth until Fasha got angry.

"SHUT UP"! she screamed mario and kirby stopped in a flash. "now" she said putting he hands on her hips "kirby how long have you been doing your remix?" "every smash bros." "Yep he even punches fox repeatedly for some reason and just says kick." classic sonic says. than BOOM!" MAMA MIA THAT WAS THAT!" "TROUBLE HERE WE GO!" classic sonic says and dashes out the door "come on!" Fasha, mario and kirby followed the 1991 hedgehog. they with luigi megaman and DK saw... ANOTHER MEGAMAN!

"oh hey negabud! aw, how cute trying to take over planet nintendo again?" Fasha taunted negaman got pissed. "WHY YOU LITTLE ANNOYING WOMAN!" (negaman means "EVIL MEGAMAN"! he's has red eye's and black metal all over him and he is identical to megaman so much that even master hand mixes he up with megaman) . "ANYWAY! you blah blah you know what i here for the gray smash ball!" '"WE WILL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU WE ARE THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" kirby says proudly "shut up anyway NEGADROID'S ATTACK! (THINGS GET REAL INSANE FROM HERE tell me what you think this is my first story)'


	2. MARIO VS KIRBY AND THE 100TH BATTLE P1!

long story short Negaman lost "I BE BACK!" "YEAH I BE WAITING AND UNTIL THEN... she stuck out her tongue like a complete 5 year old and negaman only face palmed "how did i get stuck with a cute yet insane girl?"

After the battle every one headed back to the smash mansion. it was Fasha and classic sonic were in there room until a strange growling sound filed the room. Fasha placed both hands on her stomach "man i'm really hungry" "you always hungry f" classic sonic stated annoyed but smirking. "yeah but i feel like there's a crater in my stomach i'm starving!

(to short this down Fasha had 30 sandwiches and megaman had to tape her mouth that she was trying to get the taste of tape out of her mouth while sonic laughed his quills offed. the princess and hedgehog duo saw a lot of commotion and decided to check it out. It was at the boxing ring and mario and kirby were getting ready to fight beach other for the 100th time.

"YOU AND ME MARIO JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!" "LETS-A-GO I'M-A-GONNA FINISH WHAT I STARTED! "what's going on" Fasha asked. Marth a grey puffball replied "mario and kirby are about to fight for the tie breaker" Fasha raised an eyebrow "yep mario and pac man... MINE NAME IS KIRBY YOU IDIOTIC ELF! link just shook his head as the battle began

(PART 2 OF THESE TO EPIC FIGHTERS ARE COMING SOON!)


	3. MARIO VS KIRBY AND THE 100TH BATTLE P2!

The battle was beginning. mario tossed lot's of fireballs at kirby. Oddly kirby was able to dodge all of them. He pulled out his star hammer and whacked the plumber hard. "not-a-bad but that's all i can give you."The plumber ran up to kirby and punched him in the face but kirby returned the favor by throwing rapid fast punches at mario.

Mario threw a large fire ball at kirby and fried him instantly. "HA! that's how i prefer my puffball, EXTRA CRISPY!". "shut the hell up jerk".Kirby stated coldly while waving his fist in anger. "u mad brah?" Kirby jumped high in the air and somehow turned into GYSPY DANGER and crushed the plumber. "(paint paint) mama mia"

Kirby's damage ratio was 76% and mario's well 102%."MARIO!" peach shouted clearly scared to death. "KIRBY PLEASE STOP!" "NO CAN DO PEACH! I'M FINALLY GONNA BEAT THIS GUY AND BECOME THE TOP SUPER SMASH BROTHER!" Peach began to panic right until luigi tapped her. "don't-a-worry mario got this". Everyone was in complete shock. "IS KIRBY REALLY GONNA END IT LIKE THIS?!, some hero he is". "YES FINISH OFF THE SON OF A BASTARD!" Everyone turned and bowser. "what?"

Kirby just face palmed than shouted "ALRIGHT TIME FOR ME TO END THIS!". Kirby walked up to mario who had a bunch of scars and his trademark cap was damaged badly. Peach closed her eyes she didn't want to see this even samus had her eyes focused on the dying battle.

Kirby was finally going to end this until he tripped."GOD DAMN IT!".kirby got backed up just to see mario with a baseball bat and "BBBBBAAAAAMMM!" kirby flew off the stage and exploded into atoms than finally the match ended.

"HAHA! I-A-ENDED THE TIE BREAKER I'M THE TOP SUPER SMASH BROTHER!" "well technically i am but.." classic sonic was about to finish his sentence until everyone screamed. "SHUT UP!" "whatever! you all know it's true losers!" Everyone (except bowser) cheered the plumber and the star warrior for a great battle. "MARIO ARE YOU OKAY?!" peach shouted worried have to death. "Yes and to celebrate...THUD! mario fell onto the ground. "HAHA! SO TECHNICALLY I WON!"Peach shot kirby a GOJIRA 2014 roar which frighted the puffball.

Kirby ran up to Fasha's leg "SAVE ME FROM THE MONSTER!" Fasha and classic sonic just looked at each other and sighed.

(WELL THIS WAS INTENSE! I CHANGED WONDER WOMAN TO FASHA BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!)


	4. NEGAMAN STRIKES BACK!

After Mario got healed, he Luigi, Mega man, kirby, and the sayian and hedgehog duo went out to watch the lego movie(by the way there were at nintendo city). "THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME IN EVERY WAY!" Fasha shouted stretching her arms out. "so what did you all think" she asked with 1 hand on her hip. "cool" "not bad not bad at all" "TERRIFYING!"Fasha paused and gave luigi an annoyed looked. "really luigi".

Fasha stomach rumble real loud as she placed her hands on her stomach. "boy did watching all of those food scenes gave me a appetite come on let's eat!"

Right at that moment Mega man somehow saw an incoming laser! "LOOK OUT!" Everyone got out of the way only for it to be a message? "hello my crappy counterpart" Everyone (expect for Fasha who wasn't afraid of negaman in the slightest shouted) "NEGAMAN!" "well well well n guy what are you to this time invasion, lasers, Fasha went on and on and negaman was really getting enrage. "OH WAIT I GOT IT! who about you-. "SHUT THE HELL RIGHT NOW"! negaman screamed which shut up Fasha real quick.

"Anyway I FINALLY CREATED MY ULTIMATE WEAPON NEGASTATOR! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP ME IN 5 DAYS KISS PLANET NINTENDO'S BUTT HOLE GOOD BYE!" Everyone gasped "HEY WHAT'S UP WITH THE BIG BAD PLOT!" classic sonic shouted "eh? thought i try something new". Megaman got pissed "why don't you fight us in person?!" "oh silly megaman i tattooed my name in you butt remember?

(FLASH BACK) "please don't show the flash back". (FLASH BACK CANCELLED!) "WELL NEGADROIDS ATTACK AGAIN!" about 25 droids showed up.

Mario and luigi did some RPG attacks on 5 negadroids, Megaman pulled out his blaster cannon and began to blast some negadroids, fasha use her trademark "Ki blast"at some of the negadroids. Kirby pulled out his star hammer and was whacking them. All classic sonic did was just spin dash them nothing new. in the end the SUPER SMASH BROTHER WON THE BATTLE!" "YES!" classic sonic shouted as the sonic 06 theme song randomly played. "thought you said you hated sonic 06? Fasha ask the 1991 hedgehog who just looked up the sky.

"YOU LOST NOW LEAVE PLANET NINTENDO AND NEVER COME BACK!" megaman shouted angrily he really hates negaman from the inside out. "Yeah that's not going to happen...KABAM LOSERS! negaman quickly shot a blue ray at Mario,sonic, Fasha and mega man and oddly enough Luigi and kirby got out of the way. And just in just like that the plumber, 1991 hedgehog, the blue bomber, and the saiyan princess were gone just like that.

Luigi and kirby was in complete shock than the ran away like the wind back to the smash mansion. "HAHAHA! YES YES YES! I FINALLY GOT RID OF THAT ANNOYING PRINCESS!" Bowser and dedede showed up " QUICK! you two grab your armies from your worlds and KILL THEM!" Bowser and dedede rushed off.  
(WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR 4 HEROES WHAT TROUBLE AWAIT THEM FIND OUT ON SUPER SMASH BROS X!) by the way METAL SONIC IS JOINING THE BRAWL VERY SOON! AND PLEASE EXCUSE MINE INCORRECT SPELLING OF WORDS STILL TRYING TO GET USED TO THIS!


	5. SUPER SMASH DENIED

SEE THE POPULAR SONIC SONG REMASTERED SSBX STYLE!

master hand:alright smashers are you ready?!  
smashers: OKAY!

(PAGE BREAK!)

negaman: ATTENTION EVERYONE IN 5 DAYS I WILL UNLEASH MY ULTIMATE WEAPON ON PLANET NINTENDO! THINK YOU CAN STOP ME SUPER SMASH BROTHERS?!

classic sonic:YOU BET CHROME DOME NOTHING BEATS THE POWER OF TEAM WORK! LET'S GO GUYS WE'VE HAVE A GOAL WE'RE PURSUING!

Fasha: MARIO?! what in the heck are you doing?!

mario: I GONNA USE YOU GUYS AS BOXING GLOVES!

fasha and sonic: WAIT WHAT?!

mario: OH YEAH WHO WAH! no more blocking pillars left!

fasha: Stop it mario poor sonic is bleeding to death!

mario: JUST A SEC, I GOT ONE MORE WALL TO SHOVE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

Shadow:I can't see the point in this brawl we'll likely meet a grave fate!

selda: Oh c'mon shad don't be so depressed!

samus: WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS! ANNIHILATE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

jigglypuff: my body propel us through the air!

peach: WAH! DK PLEASE DON'T STARE!

dk: DIDDY ARE YOU IN THERE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

lucario :where's the rest of us? can't be far!

Bowser: ike's in some bar

kirby: don't know where the rest are! random guy: HEAVY AND BOMB ALL REVOIR!

(PAGE BREAK)

Fasha: SONIC! look gojira's in the ocean!

mario: LET'S-A-PUNCH HIM!

fasha and sonic:NO! sonic: DON'T WANNA CAUSE A COMMOTION! SORTA OF BRINGS BACK FRIGHTING MEMORIES TO!

megaman: JUMP MAKES YOU JUMP PRESS THE BUTTON TO JUMP!

DK: what button? i don't see one gee i'm stomped!

megaman: LOOK I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

peach: QUIET YOU! ( uses hammer and whacks the blue bomber out of the area)

(PAGE BREAK!)

samus: ammunition depleted reload initiate!

selda: AH! not the way a princess should be treated!

samus: AMMUNITION RELOADED ANNIHILATE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

lucario: finding coins make sense not 1 bit.

bowser: DON'T ASK QUESTIONS DO IT!

kirby: make sure the golden!

(page break)

pit: listen all you idiots marth's gonna someone thieved him that dumb monkey holding us back in my opinion we should leave him!

(PIT saying random things

jigglypuff: look peach he likes you

DK!: isn't that cute! fishing time!

Peach: DON'T HOOK ME BRUTE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

shadow: i had enough of this CHAOS CONTROL!

samus: product know as SWISS roll!

selda: (getting angry)WHAT USE IS THAT?!

Shadow: i gonna eat it whole nomnomnom!

(PAGE BREAK!)

bowser: OKAY FLY US OVER THERE KIRBY!

lucario: bowser aren't we a bit heavy for a puffball?

kirby: (struggling) SURE ARE GUYS I TRY WON'T GUARANTEE!

THE END so what did you all think about this?

smashers: eh? it's jive

me and sonic: WTF DID YOU SAY!


	6. SUPER SMASH LOST WORLD P1!

Mario,Fasha,sonic, and Mega man were falling about 593 feet per second. Fasha quickly used her sayian powers and quickly rescued sonic before he fell to the ground. To bad she forgot mario and Mega man who fell face flat on the grass. "You know, we accept your help at any time to" mega man stated while getting up.

"OOPS! hehehe sorry guys my natural instinct's kicked in to save sonic" Classic sonic gave Fasha a big thumbs up which made her blush. "Mama mia i'm-a-getting to-a-old for this". "yet you can fly 2,599 feet into the air real smooth" classic sonic replied while giving mario an irritated look.

"Guys hello wanna focus where we are?" Fasha said in her ever normal teen like voice . "UGH! where are w-" Classic sonic paused for about 5 minutes without saying anything Fasha grew worried. "um sonic, a-are you oka- "I REMEMBER THIS PLACE ALL OVER AGAIN!" classic sonic screamed on the top of his lungs which made fasha anime fall to the ground. "REALLY? WELL WHAT IS IT"! "Ladie and gentleman i present THE LOST HEX!

Mario,Fasha,and Mega man look at the lost hex. "aw! it looks so beautiful!" fasha shouted cheerfully "i seen-a-better" "REALLY PLUMBER WELL TELL ME NOW!" Clasic sonic shouted angrily and mario just shrugged. "alright guys let's focus on finding a way out of here before-" Fasha was about finish her sentence until right at that moment her stomach growled just as loud as gojira 2014's roar. "my stomach eats it'self." Mario,Mega man, and classic sonic just face palmed.

"HEY! I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S STARVING!" Fasha shouted angrily. "Or maybe because the fact that your people naturally have much lager appetite's than we and you get hungry quicker" Mega man replied. "OH right! sorry" Than fasha began to laugh nervously while she rubbed a hand on the back of her head. Than her stomach rumbled loudly again. Fasha smile quickly faded in to a frown as she sigh. "but i'm really am starving i need to throw something in my stomach because i can feel it trying to digest air and it's making me hungrier"!She COUGHED real loud than shouted "now without further ado, LETS-A-FIND THE REMAINING 4 SMASH BALLS AND PULL THE PLUG ON NEGAMAN'S TWISTED GAME!"

"OKAY YOU READY MEGA MAN?!" "wait? me?!" "Well YEAH DUH! the worlds collide comic series!. And so the race against time time begins!


	7. SUPER SMASH LOST WORLD P2!

"I-a-think that it's best that we-a-split up. Chubby sonic and mega man, than me and fasha okay?" "REAL funny fatso" "OKAY!" "(sigh) alright"

"GREAT LET'S-A-GO! sonic and mega man dash off in to the WINDY HILL! And it's not a good start. Sonic was acing everything like a boss but mega man on the other hand not so much. "THIS IS EASY RIGHT MEGA MAN! uh? mega man oh boy..." Classic sonic saw a huge robot grab mega man. So as a result, sonic just spin dash the robot and grab the blue bomber.

"TO EASY!" classic sonic shouted proudly as the did he trademark pose. "JESUS! mega man you gotta be faster than that!" For some reason that really pissed of mega man "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A- BAM! Mega man punch sonic in the face and knocked him down. "prick" classic sonic coldly replied as he stuck up his middle finger at the blue bomber. "come on you baby headed shaped baby!"

Well to explain this the best way i can Classic sonic was speeding with his super sonic speeds running threw lots of loops and mega man was blasting some egg pawns. Finally they reached the goal! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALLY?! i got there in 1 minute and 2 seconds!" Hey look a SPECIAL STAGE!" "uh? sonic i don't think we have time for that" mega man stated while putting a hand on his hip. But it was to late he already jump in the ring.

about 3 minutes later Fasha and Mario arrived but Mario was out of breath. "(paint paint paint) you...could had... waited for me. "aw come on mario how are you gonna the top smasher if you can't run?" Fasha replied with her hands on her hips "by using a kart." Fasha rolled her eyes completely annoyed until she noticed something.

"hey mega man where's sonic" Fasha asked "IDK he jumped into that large ring and POOF! gone" "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GONNA BE NEXT!" Mario,Fasha, and mega man turned and saw a pink monster SASS! (PLEASE NOTE THAT 1 OF MINE COMPUTER KEYS IS BROKEN!) Fasha gashed her teeth as her eyes narrowed she was getting serious. Mario just shouted "YIKES!"

"HOLD UP BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AND MACHO PLUMBER I GOT THIS!" classic sonic appeared but his skin was sliver he was HYPER SONIC!

Needless to say in the end hyper sonic bust SASS'S ass and won the battle. sonic turned back to normal right when a shiny ball appeared but it wasn't any ball IT WAS A SMASH BALL!

"WAHOO! NICE-A-JOB SONIC WE GOT 3 MORE LEFT TO SAVE PLANET NINTENDO! "HEY LOOK! an extra item"  
It was a sub. "FINALLY some food!" Fasha shouted with relief as she ate the sandwich in seconds than burped real loud. She blushed "sorry" she said quietly and 3 large soda's appeared. "I'M STARTING TO LIKE THIS FAN FICTION!" classic sonic shouted as he grab a soda

Mario and mega man just looked at each other and shrugged and grab the other soda's and began drinking them.

(HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!)


	8. LUIGI,KIRBY AND HERO'S TO THE RESCUE!

Kirby and luigi finally got back to the smash mansion "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO-A-DO-A-KIRBY?!" Kirby smacked luigi right upside his head "shut up i got this". Kirby paused than screamed "NEGAMAN THREW FASHA,MARIO,SONIC AND MEGA MAN INTO A UNKNOW PORTAL! WHO WANTS TO TEAM UP WITH ME AND LUIGI TO FORM A RESCUE PARTY?!

No one raised there hands because they were still trying to figure out WTF kirby just said until fox said something. "FINALLY SOME ACTION I'M IN!" Kirby smirk with a hand on his round hip (THOUGH you can't tell) "sure i could use something to do" link stated walking to the 3. DK pounded his chest which ment he to was in.

ALRIGHT! 5 IS GOOD ENOUGH LET'S GO! kirby,fox,link, and DK was walking out the door and luigi was about to but with his bad luck peach heard just about everything kirby said and got enrage enough to grab luigi by his overalls. "HOW COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" peach snapped.

"WAH!" luigi screamed as he ran away from peach who was chasing him with a large hammer. Everyone watched as luigi was running for his life at great speeds.

Master hand finally appeared into the scene and attempted to calm down peach. "peach please calm down luigi has nothing to do wit- BAM! master hand was in the way right when peach was about to whack luigi with her hammer and whacked him far and gasped. Samus had to use her plasma whip on peach to hold her down.

"Luigi, i insist you leave my plasma whip can only hold insane princesses for so ling". Luigi nodded as a heroic expression flooded his face.

He turned to Fox,kirby,link, and DK and shouted "LET'S A GO!" "count me in to" Everyone gasped again it was shadow shadow the hedgehog. "GREAT EVEN BETTER!" kirby shouted "NOW LET'S SAVE THOSE MORONS AND PLANET NINTENDO!

(Shadow the hedgehog joins the brawl along with link,DK,and fox to help luigi and kirby rescue the 4 WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT STAY TUNED! ON SUPER SMASH BROTHERS X!)

luigi: really man?

me: i'm sorry BUT WHO THOUGHT OF A WAY TO KEEP YOU ALIVE?!

luigi: you did

me: That's what i thought!

luigi: BUT! that was just un-

me: I'M CUTTING YOU OFF RATE AND REVIEW EVERYONE!


	9. SUPER SMASH PLAINS!

Fasha: WERE HERE AT WORLD 2, SAND PLAINS FROM SUPER MARIO 3D WORLD AND WERE GONNA STOP NEGA MAN ONCE AND FOR ALL!

mario,sonic,mega man: YEAH!

nega man: HA! you really think that i'll never come back? THE AUTHOR CAN MAKE 4444 FANFIC'S AND I STILL PLOTTING YOUR DEMISES!

Fasha: (getting angry) GRRR!

Me: WHOA! insane huh? BACK TO STORY MODE!

(PAGE BREAK!)

The 4 hero's are now at world 2/4 SAND PLAINS! "Alright mario are you ready to go?" Fasha asked which hyped the plumber. "LET'S-A-GO!" Fasha and mario were beginning the sand plains and yet again negadroids. Mario was fist fighting them until one tripped him from behind. Mario fell to the ground and 2 more negadroids were coming fast at him. "HERE WE GO!" mario shouted as he formed a mini tornado and was smacking the negadroids all over the place.

Fasha side kicked one than uppercut another negadroid. But she wasn't looking and got punched in the face by a negadroid. Fasha was really getting enrage (she does have a temper but it's just a 5 year old temper) as she shot out a large "Ki blast" and there for ending the battle. (I'M SORRY BUT THERE REALLY NOT MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!) "HEYA LOOK THE FLAG!" Mario shouted as he pointed to the flag.

mario was about to touch the flag until sonic ran over him. "HERE I COME!" sonic touched the flag and mario didn't appreciate that because he took out the same baseball bat he used on kirby and smacked the hedgehog out of the sand plains and knocked him into a hill as a big hole was in the hill.

"WOW! that was messed up" megaman stated in compete shock. Fasha was shocked to, than she got angry and began to yell at mario. "H-HEY WHAT THE HELL MARIO!" Fasha couldn't control her words she naturally got angry at whoever harmed sonic. Now she was throwing cuss words at the plumber. 'Fasha, please calm down..." "DON'T YOU DARE! TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MARIO HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" Fasha screamed at mega man at the top of her lungs until mega man wiped a tear which made fasha stop instantly. Mario just looked down ashamed in himself as he was trying to think of a way to turn this around and lucky for him he found it.

"HEY LOOK A SECRET WORLD"! He yelled put. Fasha only glared angrily at the plumber she couldn't yell at him anymore because she knew it wouldn't be fair to mega man.

me: I might have to change the rating on this fanfic

kirby: IT's okay man things happen

me: (sight) i guess your right.


	10. HERO'S VS EBK!

mario: LET'S-A-GO!

fasha: (folded her arms as he looked the other way)

mario: Really fasha i-a-said i was sorry

fasha: your not sorry

mario: your right i'm not

fasha: (nodded in mario's response but than got enrage) WHY YOU!

me: within the power of me making this fanfic WERE MOVING ALONG!

Kirby,Luigi and the other hero's were now to at the sand plains "alright guys let's split up!" kirby shouted with his hands on hips. "WHAT?! N-N-NO! YOU NEVER DO THAT EVER!" Luigi shouted only for shadow to slap him. "THIS IS YOUR STAGE YOU POTATO NOSED IDIOT!" Fox just shook his head than he saw the hill where... well you know what happened.

"GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" Everyone looked at the fox who was running toward the hill and they followed him. They spotted the 4 and ran up to them. "WHAD UP GUYS!" Kirby shouted. "HEY-A-KIRBY!" Mario shouted "come on let's get out of here!" link shouted as he grabbed Mario but Mario stop him. "NO! we have collect the 5 smash balls and defeat nega man!" "RIGHT!, but is that a new comer". link pointed and surprise surprise it was EARTH BOUND KNIGHT! "SO! you 4 are trying to get all 4 smash balls huh well IT ENDS NOW!

Mario ran to earth bound knight to kick him but EBK dodge and stabbed Mario with his sword (NO BLOOD!) than EBK slashed Mario far than he came to the ground with a BIG THUD! EBK was about to finish off Mario but mega man shot his energy cannon blaster at him but it had no effect. "HA! YOU ALL DON'T STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!" EBK shouted until sonic appeared but his shoes and skin was black he was DARK SONIC!

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK YOU RETARDED VERSION OF META KNIGHT!" dark sonic ran up to him and kicked him high in the air and began muti kicking him than punched him to the ground. "MARIO TEAM ATTACK!" "OKAY-A-SONIC! LUIGI FIRE FLOWER!' "OH YEAH BRO I-A-GOT 1!' Luigi shouted as he gave Mario a fire flower than Mario was transforming. His cap and shirt became white and his overalls became red HE BECAME FIRE MARIO! "TIME TO-A-FINISH THIS!"

Fire Mario shot a huge fire ball at EBK as dark sonic spin dashed him into the blast. AT last the battle was over! "NICE MOVE GUYS"! Kirby shouted as he congratulated the 2 hero's. "sonic look ah? i'm-a-sorry for what i did there it wasn't right". "yeah BUT THIS IS!" dark sonic punched him in the face (which made Mario turn back to normal than dark sonic went back to normal). Fasha smiled she was glad that Mario and sonic made up thou was still upset at Mario. "NOW ONWARD EVERYONE TO SAVE PLANET NINTENDO!" Kirby shouted as everyone followed the puffball.

WOW that took a lot of effort anyway SEE YA!


	11. THE LAME FINALE!

The smashers were at world 3 and final MEGAMAN'S SKULL ISLAND! "WHOA! man you got a neat place!" classic sonic shouted. "thanks" "yeah it is a nice place blue bum" Everyone turned to see negaman. "ALRIGHT NEGA MAN GAME'S OVER!" Mario shouted. "not really allow me to show you NEGASTATOR!" And just like that a giant robot appeared. "HOLY CRAP THAT THING'S HUGE!" kirby shouted. "Come on sonic you ready" Fasha ask the blue hedgehog. "YOU GOT IT!" to shorted this down negastator kick their ass into the ground. "HA! i knew you all couldn't beat me! negaman shouted. "hello sonic" sonic turned to see metal sonic. "WHY U SCUMBAG!" he shouted. "Face it rat, you not gonna defeat me this time. "YOUR WRONG CHROME DOME!" Sonic and metal turned and saw all the smashers with ALL 5 SMASH BALLS! "thought you might need this sonic" samus stated with a hand on her hip. "THANKS NOW TIME TO KICK THIS GUY'S ASS SUPER SONIC STYLE! And just like that his skin turned yellow as super sonic rose up and was getting ready to fight negastator and metal sonic. "I'M-A-READY!" Mario shouted as he became super star mario. Kirby signed he really didn't want to fight he was tired but then he remembered that he had a time machine. "YES I CAN SKIP THIS WHOLE THING!" And that's exactly what he did. (THE END!) me:yeah well sorry if that wasn't the ending you expected BLAME KIRBY! mario: Or maybe you just didn't feel like- me: SHUT UP YOU POTATO NOSED FREAK! 


	12. The mystery ending

Negaman was defeated, Nintendo was save, and the super smash brothers were partying. Mario was doing the moonwalk as everyone cheered, "MAR-IO! MAR-IO MAR-IO!" Sonic was raping his own theme music "in my world" (which didn't come to rosalina's liking).

Peach,kirby, and mega man were watching the whole scene. "i don't get why the final battle against nega man wasn't shown" She asked with her hands on her hips. "I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE WE SAVED THE WORLD"! than megaman walked off to party. Peach looked at kirby. "GUESSED IT'S A MYSTERY!" at first peach didn't get until she gasped and got annoyed.

"Really kirby?" "WHAT?! THEY NEVER TOLD ME A COULDN'T USE A TIME MACHINE!"

Nega man was in his based with bowser,metal sonic, and dedede. "OKAY! minor set back but there's plenty of time to kill the super smash brothers and take over nintendo! and until then, WHO WANTS TO PLAY MORTAL COMBAT VS DC?!

Bowser's,metal sonic's, and dedede hands shot up! "I'M THE BEST AT THIS GAME!" "Uh no your not i basted you with wonder woman" "WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS METALHEAD!"

me: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FUNNY STORY AND MY NEXT ONE WILL BE LESS DEATH DEFYING!

Luigi: THANK THE TOAD'S!

samus: Wimp

luigi: I DON'T GIVE-A-FUCK!

rosalina: LUIGI!

mario: HEY-A-SONIC BET I CAN DO THE JACKSON LEAN!

Sonic: YOUR ON PLUMBER!

(THE END!)


End file.
